


Happy Birthday 2x

by PinkLotus (EspurrsVena)



Series: Birthday Series [2]
Category: JO1 (Japan Band), Produce 101 (Japan TV)
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, M/M, S4 chaos, Sukai and Shion fighting over Syoya, Syoya being unaware, happy birthday syoya, no beta we die like real men, send help to sho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23478622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EspurrsVena/pseuds/PinkLotus
Summary: Who planned the best birthday party for Syoya? Sukai or Shion?Syoya doesn't care - having two parties is the best
Relationships: Kimata Syoya/Kinjo Sukai, Kimata Syoya/Tsurubo Shion
Series: Birthday Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1698286
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Happy Birthday 2x

Having already planned two birthday surprises for other members made Sho expect chaos. Especially, because this time it was for Syoya’s birthday, one of the infamous S4 who attracted chaos on a daily basis. What Sho didn’t expect however was that the party planning developed in an unofficial contest between Sukai and Shion. Both boys competed about who planned the better party or got the more gifts and Sho's head was already aching before the birthday.  
At first, Sho was glad about the support, yet eventually both boys started to sabotage each other which had the opposite effect. Even worse, the other members involved themselves into that competition, too.  
Ren, Keigo and Shosei had sided themselves with Sukai, while Takumi, Junki and Ruki tried to help Shion. This resulted in some extra chaos because suddenly the couples were against each other, too. Only Sho and Issei hadn’t sided yet. Normally, Sho’s sympathy laid with Sukai, yet the whole situation required a responsible adult, so he tried to stay out of it as much as he could while trying to keep the chaos at bay. Issei, meanwhile, seemed to just enjoy the chaos unfolding in front of him which kind of worried the oldest. He had the feeling that the S4 were a bad influence to their youngest. 

Somehow the whole situation ended in having two birthday parties planned for Syoya, one in Ren’s room and one in Junki’s room.  
Sukai usually didn’t let anyone into his room and because they decided to make a gaming themed party, the whole thing was scheduled to happen in Ren’s room. Also, Ren was in charge of making food for the party which mainly consisted out of sweet stuff. If it wasn’t Syoya’s birthday, Sho would have complained about that. Keigo was tasked with buying the gifts and ended up buying stuff out of Sukai’s budget, but they decided to put Sukai’s name on it anyway. Lastly, Shosei took care of the decoration and documenting the whole party. 

The second party which theme was just everything Syoya liked thrown together in Junki’s room had a similar role distribution. Shion’s room was too messy, so a relocation happened to the team chef’s room. Junki made his famous carbonara, (“Syoya wants to eat that on his birthday, so my party is the better one.”), Ruki took care of the gifts which also got slightly more expensive than planned and Takumi took care of the decoration. 

Until the last minute, Sho tried to make both groups work together but those kids were more hard headed than expected, especially the leaders.  
When the birthday boy returned from shooting the fan club video, the first moments were peaceful. Everyone had gathered to greet him upon his return which Shosei recorded with his camera, so that it could be uploaded for the fans later.  
However, the moment Shosei stopped filming for the public, the mess started. Both boys tried to drag Syoya to their respective parties and Sho was afraid that it might end in a fist fight. 

Luckily, Junki managed to prevent this by announcing that his carbonara was finished and an extra big plate was waiting for Syoya who went straight to the food. So, the first point went to Shion.  
The rival team also got weak, so for the time everyone was eating it was peaceful again. A small part of Sho still hoped for this peace to last, yet once the plates were cleared, peace wasn’t an option anymore. 

With the promises of the best dessert ever, Sukai lured Syoya to Ren’s room. Of course, once again the rival group wanted to follow (everyone was food crazy anyway), yet this time Sukai wanted to lock them out of Ren’s room with Keigo’s help. Before any doors were broken, Sho had to intervene, so the whole group gathered in Ren’s room. Luckily, the dancer had prepared enough to feed everyone. The next point went to Sukai. 

Ren’s room had another factor to make Syoya stay: his gaming consoles. Lead goal for Sukai.  
After everyone finished eating, Sukai announced a smash tournament. While Sukai didn’t originally belong to the gamer line of the group, he had practised recently, so he could impress the birthday boy who was allowed to choose his character first. He wanted to choose next, yet Shion was in his way. Both boys had grabbed it at the same time and were ready to fight for it. Meanwhile, Ren and Issei who had taken the other two available controllers were already playing against an unaware Syoya.  
“I was first. Give me the controller.”, demanded Sukai.  
“You don’t even know how to play that game. Leave it to the pros.”, countered Shion.  
“Your lame skills can’t be considered professional. I can beat you in my sleep.”  
“How about I beat you to sleep?”  
“Try me, Tsurobo.” 

Sho was ready to ready to go between the boys when Syoya started to cheer. For the first time, he managed to beat both Ren and Issei. There were voices in the audience that suspected that they let the birthday boy win, but at least that managed to distract the two from their fight.  
“Come on! Let’s do a S4 battle!”, declared the birthday boy and gave the out the unused controllers.  
Sukai and Shion both protested that “S4 had disbanded.”, yet on this day both of them were unable to say no Syoya.  
Eventually, the fight between two of the S4 happened virtually which led to an easy win of the birthday boy. Shosei wasn’t a good player anyway and the other two were busy fighting each other that a well-timed attack Syoya’s defended both. 

“Now that I won twice you guys have to give me my gifts.”  
It took less than 10 secs to for Sukai to bring his (& Keigo’s) to Syoya which made Shion’s face go sour again. It got even worse when Syoya opened it and found some new swimming gear.  
“Because you like swimming so much, I thought I could support your new hobby.”, explained Sukai with a smile which Shion wanted to punch from his face. Swimming had been his and Syoya’s bonding activity and now the other one decided to interfere into that indirectly too.  
Yet Shion still had an ace up his sleeve: his birthday gift. 

Of course, the gift was waiting in Junki’s room, so the whole group switched rooms again. Syoya still seemed unaware of Sukai’s and Shion’s rivalry and just went with the flow.  
Being sure to win that round, Shion gave his (or rather Ruki’s) present to the shorter one who reacted equally happy about the high brand cosmetic he got.  
“I know it’s your passion, so I got this for you.”  
Sukai didn’t seem happy about Shion’s gift because his earlier smile was replaced by his pokerface.  
Points for both Sukai and Shion. 

So far Sukai was still leading, yet Shion had prepared something else for the birthday boy: a video call with his family, especially with his bunny, Kuro.  
Even though Syoya had talked to his family in the morning, a video call including his beloved bunny made him even happier, so that the scores were equal again.  
Sukai noticed how happy his rival’s idea had made the black haired one, so in his mind, he was about to cut some cables and strangle Shion with those. Yet for Syoya’s sake he decided to do it the next day. 

The rest of the night everyone switched between the two rooms and Syoya seemed to stay unaware of the tension between his two friends. He enjoyed having two different theme parties and didn’t seem to suspect the reason for that at all. Being spoiled that much was just too good.  
At midnight, however, Sho decided he had enough of watching them all the time and declared the party to be over. There were some complains, but running between rooms which were on different floors had made everyone slightly tired. 

“Thank you so much! This was my best birthday ever.” Syoya was glowing because of happiness and both rivals suddenly got a little shy. Despite their recent fights, Syoya’s happiness was the most important thing for both of them. Having fulfilled their goal made them also a little proud.  
Ahead of returning to his room Syoya hugged both of them, first Sukai and then Shion.  
For a few moments that made both boys float on cloud 9, yet soon after they remembered that they had not been alone in receiving that affection.  
“He likes me more. He hugged me first.”  
“No, he likes me more! He hugged me longer!”  
“Only because you didn’t let him go.”  
Half of the 00line was at each other’s throats again, yet this time Sho went between them. “Stop it and go to bed. NOW.”  
At first, the rivals looked like they wanted to put up a fight with their leader, too, yet when they saw how pissed Sho was, they went into their rooms. 

OMAKE  
Glad that the stress was finally over, Sho was ready to head to his room, too. On his way he ran into Issei who still seemed to be amused about the whole night. “I wonder if Ren and Ruki will act the same during Shosei’s birthday.”  
The oldest decided to overhear the recent devilish tendencies of their youngest. “You should go to bed, too. We have schedules tomorrow.”  
Issei seemed to comply, yet Sho heard him say: “Maybe I’ll make them. Today was hilarious.”  
“Don’t dare.” Mentally, he made a note to keep the youngest away from the S4, so that he wouldn’t be corrupted even more or else Sho feared that his own sanity was in danger.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday Syoya!  
> I decided to write a fic everytime a member has birthday (sorry Junki, you are getting yours next year) and a S4-members birthday called for some chaos, didn't it?  
> I hope you had fun reading it and tell me in the comments whether you are Team Sukai or Team Shion!


End file.
